


Show Me Your Teeth

by wretchedhag



Series: FGO/Kinktober [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhag/pseuds/wretchedhag
Summary: Ritsuka has a fascination with Izou's mouth.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin
Series: FGO/Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956010
Kudos: 26





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> "oral fixation" wasn't one of the original prompts but i wanted to write it, so i swapped out a prompt. i wrote this from ritsuka's pov but i feel like izou definitely has an oral fixation.

Ritsuka wants to know everything about Izou. She wants to memorize every little detail of his appearance and be able to perfectly conjure his image behind her eyes. But lately, her eyes have been especially drawn to his mouth.

When he drinks sake, she’s transfixed by the curve of his lips against the edge of the cup. When he smokes, she can’t help but find the way his lips wrap around the kiseru to be erotic. When they kiss, she all but eats him alive. 

“Hey, are you listenin’?” Izou asks, pulling Ritsuka out of her reverie. 

He’s staring at her intently, and Ritsuka feels herself flush. Her attention had been on the way his mouth moved while he spoke instead of on what he had been saying. Is she really this far gone?

“Umm… Actually, could you repeat what you just said?”

“You know, you’ve been real distracted, Master.” Izou grins lopsidedly and rubs his chin. “Am I just so handsome that you can’t focus, huh?” 

Well, he’s not actually that far off the mark. Ritsuka glances at his animal-like canines and decides to just go for what she’s been thinking about doing for a while. She reaches out her hand and places her thumb on Izou’s bottom lip.

“Izou, you have really soft lips,” Ritsuka says quietly.

“Y-Yeah?” 

“Mm-hmm…”

Izou seems slightly taken aback as Ritsuka moves the pad of her thumb along the plump, curved shape of his lip. The hand that was on his chin now hovers just in front of his chest like he doesn’t know what to do with it. Ritsuka gets the sense that Izou isn’t used to being inspected—appreciated—this closely or intimately.

Ritsuka presses against his lips, pushes them left and right, and appreciates their soft pliability. She pushes her thumb against the center of them and uses her dull nail to move Izou’s lip up and aside so that she can slip it into the corner of his mouth. Ritsuka glides her thumb across the smooth slickness of the front of Izou’s teeth.

“Can you open your mouth a little?” Ritsuka asks.

Izou inclines his head in a slight nod, and Ritsuka catches sight of the pink color that’s beginning to bloom across his cheeks. With his mouth open now, Ritsuka can explore its hot, wet heat more freely. She follows the upper curves of his teeth and feels his gums; when she presses the pad of her thumb against the sharp point of one of his canines, Ritsuka feels a pang of arousal deep inside her. 

Ritsuka presses down on the center of Izou’s tongue and he moans, his eyes fluttering closed. Izou’s hand wraps around Ritsuka’s wrist to hold it in place with a firm grip. His lips close around her thumb and he sucks, making Ritsuka gasp.

“Master,” Izou whines as he draws Ritsuka’s thumb out of his mouth, “you’re such a damn tease…”

Izou maneuvers Ritsuka’s hand, bringing her palm up and making her spread her fingers apart. He licks a stripe from the inside of her palm to the tip of her pointer finger and laves her hand with attention. The heat in Ritsuka’s stomach spreads through her, and as Izou’s tongue flicks out against her skin she thinks about how she’d like him to move lower on her body. 

Izou’s face is flushed now and he pants as he sucks on Ritsuka’s fingers; he looks beautifully disheveled and desperate with that pink color on his cheeks as drool dribbles freely down his chin.

Ah… She wants to be devoured by this man.


End file.
